The present invention relates to a regenerative compressor and more specifically to a compressor having an impeller that can rotate within the housing of the compressor, having a support ring with blades wherein the support ring is connected to a hub element by a wall section and the hub element can be pushed onto a drive shaft.
EP-A-0 001 982 discloses a regenerative compressor of this type. In this regenerative compressor, a cover part is configured as a flat, annular disk. This disk has an assembly opening and is pushed onto an annular step provided on the hub element. At its rim, the disk is in contact in a corner recess configured on the supporting ring. The cover part is held by means of a front washer fastened by a screw connection at the end of the shaft of the impeller.
The front washer is supported on both the axially protruding annular step and on the cover part. The axial protrusion of the annular step must correspond precisely to the thickness of the cover part if the front washer is to come into contact with the cover part at all.
During a revolution of the impeller, different pressures act on the cover part at different locations on the periphery of the impeller so that the cover part may vibrate.